El Pasado y el Futuro de Nuestra Vida
by Aikawa-BL 14
Summary: -"¿Qué te ha pasado?"-"No soy el mismo de antes... He cambiado... Desde aquel dia..."-"No importa quien seas ahora... Siempre serás mi primer..."- Mafia AU! Viktuuri (Pareja principal) YuuriXPichit(Bromance) YurioXOtabek.


Capítulo 0

.

.

.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí solo? - preguntó un niño al otro, que estaba leyendo un libro en compañía de un perro.

-Mis padres están en una junta con sus viejos amigos así que me dijeron que fuera a distraerme con algo- contestó tratando de volver a su lectura.

-Hmm…- dijo el otro, pensando en algo que alegrara al otro- Oye, ¿te gustaría que investigar la zona conmigo? - preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? ¿Y porque iría contigo? - preguntó el otro.

-Es que te ves muy solo…-dijo lo más sincero que podía.

El otro se le quedó viendo, buscando la mentira, pero solo notó como este decía la verdad, así que guardo su libro en una mochila que tenía y se levantó, alertando a su mascota.

-Está bien. No tengo nada mejor que hacer-dijo dirigiéndose al otro.

\- ¡Yay!, ¡vamos! - exclamo el otro, agarrando la mano del chico.

.

.

.

\- ¿Por qué siempre que te veo estás leyendo? - preguntó el niño a su acompañante, que estaba recostado en el mismo árbol.

-Mis padres me dijeron que es mejor estar preparado para todo- respondió sin dejar de leer.

-Hmm…- dijo el niño.

De un momento a otro se podía ver como ambos estaban peleando por dicho libro, uno por ver que tanto llamaba la atención de su "amigo" mientras el otro solo quería su libro de vuelta.

\- ¡Gané! – dijo el niño que quería ver el libro.

\- ¡Devuélvelo! - exclamó el otro, extendiendo su mano al otro.

-Nop- contestó, mientras hojeaba el libro- ¿Por qué no entiendo lo que dice? - preguntó.

-Porque está en mi lengua natal- contestó el otro.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó repentinamente el otro.

Este se acercó al otro chico e hizo que se sentara en la raíz del árbol, luego él se recostó en las piernas del otro.

\- ¿¡Qué crees que haces?!- exclamó el niño recostado en el árbol.

-Te devolveré tu libro si me dejas acostarme en tus piernas y me lo lees, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo el otro.

-*suspiro* Esta bien. Ahora dame el libro para que comience a leer- dijo el otro, con voz resignada, mientras que el otro tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

.

.

.

-Auch…- exclamó un niño, tratando de curar sus heridas.

\- ¿Qué te paso?... No es que me preocupe por ti…- dijo el otro niño, mirando desde lejos.

El primer niño levantó la vista y se topó con su amigo, que acababa de entrar por la puerta del almacén en el que se encontraba.

-No te preocupes, estás heridas fueron accidentes- contestó mientras seguía vendándose.

-…Quien estaría preocupado por ti…-susurró el otro- *suspiro*…- dijo el otro suavemente.

El segundo chico se acercó al primero y tomo de sus manos la venda y comenzaba a vendar al otro mientras que el otro se limitaba a ver. Minutos después el primero admiraba las vendas mientras que el segundo veía al primero.

-¡Muchas gracias! -exclamó el primero, con una gran sonrisa.

-…-dijo el otro, que trataba de ocultar un sonrojo.

.

.

.

\- ¡No podrás ganarme! - dijo el niño a su acompañante, mientras que el otro estaba concentrado en la pantalla.

\- ¡No lo creo! -exclamó el otro- ¡Gané! -dijo lanzando al aire el control.

\- ¿¡Qué!?...-dijo el primero, sorprendido por su derrota- Bueno, tenías que ganar después de que ganara las 10 primeras veces- dijo el otro con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡No te burles! -dijo el otro, saltándole encima y comenzando una guerra de cosquillas.

Durante unos minutos solo se escuchaba la risa de ambos, mientras que sus mascotas se correteaban entre sí.

-Oye… Dentro de poco regresaré a casa y no sé si nos volveremos a ver…- dijo el otro, terminando la oración con una tristeza palpable.

-… ¿Qué? ...-dijo el segundo, sorprendido de la revelación de su amigo. Si, amigo, ya que después de convivir todo ese tiempo con el otro, podía admitir que él era su primer amigo, quien lo quería por ser él mismo.

-Si… Hace poco me lo dijeron mis papás…- siguió el primero, bajando su vista al suelo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el segundo chico suspiro y acercó al otro a su pecho para darle un abrazo. El otro chico estaba sorprendido, ya que sabía que su amigo no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, y correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¡Debemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda! -exclamo el segundo chico con una sonrisa y sonrojo pequeño.

-¡Ok!- contestó el otro totalmente feliz.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y se fueron a jugar al aire libre en compañía de sus fieles mascotas.

.

.

.

-…No llores…- dijo el segundo chico al primero, quien se encontraba llorando a mares.

-P-pero…pero no me quiero ir…. - dijo el otro con lágrimas.

-Esta no es una despedida…. Nos volveremos a ver…-dijo el otro.

-… ¿Lo prometes? ...- dijo el primero viendo al otro.

\- Lo prometo -dijo el segundo chico.

Mientras los padres de los niños se despedían entre sí, los niños tenían su despedida emotiva donde ambos se abrazaban entre sí, tratándose de darse fuerza entre ellos ya que, aunque uno de ellos parecía estar menos afectado, la realidad era que esta igual o más afectado que el otro.

De un momento a otro, ambos se separaron un poco del abrazo y se vieron fijamente, tratando de grabarse de memoria la cara del otro.

-Sonríe para mi… No quiero que la última cara que vea de ti sea una triste…-dijo el segundo chico, limpiándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

El otro, aguantando sus ganas de seguir llorando, dio la sonrisa más grande que podía hacer y recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de su amigo.

 _El vuelo 235 está listo para abordarse…. Repito, el vuelo 235 está listo para abordarse…._

Ambos chicos vieron la entrada del avión, abrazándose más fuerte inconscientemente, y viendo como los padres del chico se acercaban a dicha entrada.

-Supongo que… Nos veremos después…- dijo el chico tratando de hacer más ligera la situación y alejándose un poco del otro.

El otro no contestó nada y vio cómo su amigo se acercaba a sus padres, y alejándose de él, y no pudo evitar las ganas de acercarse una vez más.

-…Espera…-dijo el otro.

Espero a que el otro se volteara para darle un abrazo más, esperando que este demostrara como se sentía, y recibió uno de igual sentimientos. Viéndose por última vez a los ojos, el segundo chico hizo algo que sorprendió a ambos.

El segundo chico le dio un beso al otro en la comisura de los labios para después alejarse teniendo un profundo sonrojo mientras que su amigo tenia uno igual de profundo. Segundos después, el primer chico sonrió con una sonrisa gigante y le respondió el beso con otro en la mejilla del segundo.

El primer chico se acercó corriendo a sus padres y se volteó para despedirse desde lejos de su primer amigo para después proceder a subir el avión. Este era visto por el segundo chico, quien aún tenía el sonrojo, en menor escala, y daba una pequeña sonrisa al avión que llevaba dentro a su amigo.

-Vamos…. - dijo el padre del chico para irse a su auto en compañía de su esposa mientras su hijo los seguía unos pasos atrás, donde daba una mirada más viendo como el avión despegaba.

\- Nos volveremos a ver… Estoy seguro de ellos…-susurró el otro, dejando que el aire llevara sus palabras y pensando que este se los llevara a su amigo, a su gran amigo.

.

.

.

Fin Capítulo 0


End file.
